Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160229181014
Jó Reggelt! Moją drugą teorią na tej wiki było zastanawianie się kto może być potencjalnym szpiegiem Federacji, przedstawionym w opowidaniu AnimalTown. Wskazaliście mi że kilku możliwości nie wziąłem pod uwagę. Więc teraz, żeby pokazać wam inne możliwości. Zatem zacznijmy. Przywódca Federacji zaśmiał się. To absolutnie nie była prawda- jego państwo miało wśród mieszkańców CreepyTown swojego szpiega. Uśpionego, acz posiadającego stały kontakt z Metropolią. 'Od tego fragmentu się wszystko zaczęło, piszę to tak dla przypomnienia. Wzięliśmy już pod uwagę Mrs. Strange, Quinta, Przemka0980 i LoboTaker, teraz pora na cztery inne postacie. *thumb|296px'Salai 'jest pierwszą postacią która chciałbym omówić. Otóż z tego co wiem była ona kiedyś demonicą Heinricha Welffa: oczywiście pojawia nam się tutaj oczywisty motyw współpracy. W końcu dziewczyna jako długoletnia współpracowniczka dyktatora mogła pomyśleć sobię o oddaniu mu w jakiś sposób honoru, pracując dla niego nawet po śmierci. Chociaż właściwie mało prawdopodobne że Salai zrobiła by coś takiego z czytych intencji: demon to demon a demon jest zły. Niewykluczone że Federacja coś jej zaproponowała w zamian. Co takiego mogłaby chcieć Salai?? Poza najoczywistrzym (Monte) mamy również alternatywę. Jak pokazała nam Inwazja i przybycie Uriela, Federacja nie ma większych problemów w ingerowanie w Zaświaty. Wiemy że demonica nienawidzi swojego ojca: może więc chcieć w zamian za swoje usługi okazji żeby go zabić. Chyba że przyjmiemy drugą, bardziej sensowną teorię. Otóż Heinrich i Salai musieli zawrzeć kontrakt, to oczywiste. Jednak nigdzie nie znalazłem informacji mówiących o jego zerwaniu. Co jeśli nigdy do niczego takiego nie doszło??? Wtedy Salai by była zmuszona nadal służyć Heinrichowi i mimowolnie szpiegować przyjaciół. Co prawda tego typu kontrakty zwykle zostają anulowane po śmierci człowieka: jednak Heinrich nawet po śmierci wciąż żyje. Kruczek prawny?? Założyciel Federacji jest inteligentny, jeśli taka możliwość istniała, to z pewnością mógł ją wykorzystać. *'Maksio 'może was mocno zaskoczyć. Duchowy piesek BananowejHajs jest przecież małym, pociesznym zwierzątkiem. Czy aby na pewno??? Buszując ostatnio w internecie znalazłem kilka informacji o Wodogrzmotach Małych: bajce która ma tutaj wielu fanów i wielu się otwarcie na niej wzoruje. Dowiedziałem się że Bill Cipher ukrywał się tam jako owca, która zawsze była blisko głównych bohaterów. Taki zabieg można było przenieść na CreepyTown: Bill mógłby wszystkich oszukać w czasie ich misji przy DeludedDepths, by po wszystkim zmienić się w pieska i spokojnie szpiegować CT. Wyjaśniało by to co Bill robi w Federacji: przekazuje informacje. *'BananowyHajs jest następna.thumb|288px Przyznam tutaj że normalnie bym jej nie wziął na warsztat, po prostu zasugerowali mi to użytkownicy a jako że nie ignoruje waszych sugestii, postanowiłem ją dodać na listę. Ciężko jest mi jednak coś tutaj znaleźć i właściwie przychodzi mi do głowy tylko jedna teoria, która by miała jakiś sens. Otóż po walce z Urielem BananowyHajs mogła się zorientować, że nie jest wcale tak potężną a groźba utraty życia i Zegarka, mogła ją pchnąć ku radykalnym krokom. Federacja jest niemal wszechpotężna: dziewczynka mogła sądzić że będą w stanie rozpracować jej Zegarek. Z trzeciej strony mogła spróbować zakraść się do Metropolii, gdzie złapali ją i poddali praniu mózgu, wtedy jej sytuacja była by identyczna jak LoboTaker w teorii #2. Wiem że to akurat słabo wygląda, ale gdyby nie wasze sugestie (w tym samej użytkowniczki) to bym się tym nie zajął, więc się nie gniewajcie. *'''Wasieq '''jest ostatnią i najbardziej prawdopodobną możliwością. Jest on Łowcą: pracuje dla tego kto najwięcej zapłaci a możemy spokojnie założyć że najbogatszą frakcją w Kraju jest Federacja. Wasieq ma znajomości, pojawia się często w tle różnych wydarzeń i jest zimnym, wyrachowanym graczem, który może poświęcić tych którzy uważają go za przyjaciela. Tu nie trzeba nawet prania mózgu (jak w większości teorii) wystarczy sama waluta, by opłacić najemnika. Dzięki temu że Wasieq mieszka jednocześnie w CreepyTown i Federacji może spokojnie kursować między tymi dwoma frakcjami, bez jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, zahaczając też czasami o HallenWest. Właściwie idealnym rozwiązaniem było by gdyby Wasieq był podwójnym agentem: brał pieniądze od Federacji za szpiegowanie CreepyTown a potem od CreepyTown za przekazywanie informacji o Federacji. Obydwie frakcje nie miały oczywiście o tym pojęcia: a Łowca może spokojnie brać od nich pieniądze i zostawiać w swojej kryjówce położonej bezpiecznie poza ich zasięgiem. Jako potwierdzenie tego argumentu można podać coś ze świata realnego. Otóż użytkownik Wasieq zwrócił pod #2 teorią uwagę, że to na pewno nie on, bo nikt go nie używa w opowiadaniach. Niedługo później użytkownik Przemek0980 pisze opowiadanie w którym jedną z ważniejszych postaci jest właśnie Łowca. Przypadek??? W teoriach nie ma czegoś takiego. No więc, to były moje rozważania na temat potencjalnych zdrajców. Ten temat bardzo mi się podoba: daje duże pole do popisu, praktycznie każdy jest podejrzany. A wy, macie jakieś podejrzenia?? Piszcie.